Ehne
Ehne (Eh-neh) is the main antagonist of ''Galaxy Mew Mew'', making her first appearance shortly after [[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru’s']] induction into the team. She is a hotheaded, malicious member of a hostile race known as The Ajra. Origin :First Appearance: Chapter 5 - “Revelation” :Ehne, is a gelatinous being belonging to a now-extinct race called the Ajra. Ehne adopted her name from one of the living creatures she consumed in her lifetime. What her name may have been before her appearance in Galaxy Mew Mew is unknown, nor does Ehne ever seem interested in talking about who she was, instead focused on who she is in the moment. :While she is not biologically female, Ehne is female-coded and prefers being referred with feminine pronouns, even regularly taking on the shape of female creatures. On her home planet (that remains unnamed, even by the Ajra), she worked as an assistant to the Empress' analysts and acted much like a scientist would, doing research and carrying out experiments. Ehne worked with her Empress most often, both because of her own impressive record in her work, and because she wanted to impress her leader by showing her loyalty. :Working with some stolen technology from another unnamed alien race, Ehne began to look for a way to clone her species at some point, using her own DNA in the process. Because replication was such a large part of the Ajra's existence and integral to their growth, Ehne's desire to speed up the process, to help her species evolve faster, was what drove the project. Unfortunately, after numerous failed attempts, Ehne was unable to successfully clone her species. So, for a while, she thought the technology useless. :However, Ehne managed to create a prototype of a new, nameless subspecies that the humans would soon learn to call parasites. This single parasitic prototype was harmless to the Ajra, as it could and would not attack its sister kind. However, Ehne soon discovered that this being was able to infect other living things and mutate their form into a monstrous creature, a creature that would eventually come to be called a Chimera Anima. Ehne’s Empress thought that if this creature were properly studied and proved stable, it could be replicated and used to their species’ advantage. Now, rather than trying to use cloning technology for her own people, Ehne focused it on this subspecies. If the project was successful, she theorized that planets could be overrun with these things while the Ajra could strike its residents and engulf them in order to replicate with ease, as the residents would be too preoccupied with fighting against the creatures to notice the Ajra or be able to adequately fight them off. :''CREDIT: Image base from [http://sakuyamon.deviantart.com/art/Female-profile-base-109032214 here]'' Journey to Earth :Ehne first tried to clone only a few members of the sister-species at a time to test out the effectiveness of the cloning process. She succeeded, but found that the process took quite a bit of time. Nonetheless, because it was a success, Ehne was sent off in a ship with a variety of technologies to facilitate biological studies and ordered to find a planet with enough life for her to freely test her parasitic beings on (she was meant to study its effects on a planet's population with a small batch of her parasites). Ehne so happened to land on Earth, luckily undetected due to a cloaking system on her ship. :In order to know more about the Earth and the humans, Ehne consumed a human lifeform and assumed her form to avoid any attention. On Earth, she successfully studied the parasites and their effect on humans and learned everything she needed to know about their behavior and activity. She also found that since they came from her DNA, they were obedient and loyal to her, oddly connected to her existence and resonating the same reactions she did to sensations such as pain. They behaved much like a puppet to its master. :Ehne only intended to test her creation out on Earth before returning to her home, thinking the humans too pathetic to waste too ''much time on. She began a cloning process, creating over 100,000 more of her parasites, and intended to arrive home with them for her Empress to use at will. But amidst it all, she received a distress signal from her people, warning her not to come back at all costs. She learned that her planet’s core had become unstable; There were violent quakes that were starting to expose the heat of their core, and its contents spewed out and flooded their planet. Her people writhed in pain as they decomposed from the heat and energy, as they were susceptible to it. The Ajran Empress sent out the distress signal to her analyst’s apprentice, warning her to stay away before she finally perished with her people. :Ehne was devastated and scornful, knowing that she was the last of her kind along with the parasites that she had created. She had nowhere else she could go, so she decided that if she couldn’t leave this planet, she would claim it as her own and allow her children to populate it, hoping that they would eventually evolve into a species not unlike hers. When her parasites were successfully cloned, she released them onto the world, allowing them to infest and mutate many of its animal lifeforms and even some human lifeforms. :The humans were essentially forced to escape their planet due to the infestation and danger of these rapidly growing monsters. '''Personality' :Ehne is a very vile creature, and very susceptible to fits of rage, panic, annoyance and pride. She is also quite intelligent, allowing for her to think ahead in many of her battles. :Much like many other members of her race, she is focused solely on survival and growth. She cares very little for any life beyond her own and her creatures, often sacrificing others or destroying them herself in order to get what she wants. Back on her planet, and on any other planet before her species' extinction, she was very ruthless and constantly engulfed other beings in order to replicate, and to absorb their memories and knowledge. However, that changed after she became the last Ajran left alive--Ehne grew more cautious and relied on her Chimera Anima to do as much of the dirty work for her as possible, seeking to preserve herself. And while she still very much wants to make sure her subspecies creation survives, she is unafraid of sacrificing them if she knows she can afford to. In more dire situations, she of course will protect them as best she can by ordering them around in a plan of attack that she feels is best for them to assure their own safety. :Ehne is very protective, but also very devious and “playful”, often teasing, jeering or playing mind games with the Galaxy Mews and doing everything possible to discourage them from their mission. Initially, she did not know that they even existed until her Chimera Anima started to disappear, and knowing that they were hurting them enraged Ehne. :Ehne claims that her kind do not feel or understand love, although she refers to her parasitic creations as her ‘children’ and keeps them close. Powers :As with the rest of her kind, Ehne can regenerate herself, change her shape and consume other lifeforms in order to grow and essentially split herself in order to populate her species. However, the chemical present in their atmosphere that is necessary for an Ajran to split is not present on Earth in any form, and so Ehne cannot populate her species anymore with her own body. She can only replicate her parasites with small chunks of her body. Treatment of the Galaxy Mews :Ehne is cruel to the Galaxy Mews as often as she can be, simply because she hates them. She wants nothing more than to defeat them and stop their attempts to cleanse the Earth of her creatures. She applauds that they are resilient, as such a trait is valuable in her society, but she will ultimately stop at nothing to defeat them. In the beginning, Ehne actually found tormenting the Mews physically and mentally to be entertaining, although as time goes on and with each new event, she begins to grow more resentful and vile toward the girls and Akio. Theme Trivia *Ehne typically refers to Akio as "funny voice" throughout the story, as her initial exposure to him was via voice through the girls' radio devices. *Ehne mentions in Chapter 5 that the girl who she "consumed" was named Alison. Nothing is ever truly made known about her, though. Gallery Ehne.png|Old image of Ehne Ehne -Ajran Form- 2018.png|Ehne's Ajran form Ehne -Human Form- 2018.png|Ehne's Human form Chapter 5- Ehne.png|From Chapter 5 Chapter 5- Ehne 2.png Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Physical